Al Otro Lado del Pozo
by xDLOLxD
Summary: Naraku es derrotado y Kikyo vuelve por su amado hanyou, Kagome harta de ser el plato de segunda mesa decide dejar de estar enamorada de Inuyasha. Cuando cumple su objetivo se da cuenta de que ya no tiene caso quedarse en el Sengoku, sin embargo encuentra un pozo misterioso que la llevara a una nueva aventura‼
1. Chapter 1

**Al Otro Lado del Pozo:  
**  
- OoOo- : diálogos  
«_OoOo_»: pensamientos  
(OoOo): notas del autor, o sea YO

***Edades:**  
KagXKikXSan: 18  
Ship: 10  
InuXMir: 20

**Cap 1: ¡Perdida!  
**  
POV. Kagome

Otra vez, aquí estoy aguantando las estupideces de Inuyasha, a veces me pregunto "¿Que hice yo para merecer esto?" ¡Es como un niño! Kikyo últimamente ya no le hace caso porque viaja de aldea en aldea ayudando a los demás. Entonces Inuyasha se aburre y decide que es mejor fastidiarme a mí. ¡De verdad no lo soporto! En otros tiempos me alegraría de tener a Inuyasha solo para mí, pero eso ya es historia…

.

.

***~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~***

Hace 3 años, cuando yo tenía 15, Naraku había sido derrotado, la perla de Shikon destruida y Kikyo revivida. No se como lo hizo, pero regresó por Inuyasha y una noche fue a buscarlo, ¬¬ como siempre lo hacía.

Kag: - Inuyasha…-

Inu: - ¿Kagome?-

Kag: - ¿Vas a ir con Kikyo?-

Inu: - …Yo… (u.u)-

Yo ya estaba a acostumbrada a sus continuas visitas, pero hasta hoy me armé de valor para enfrentarlo. Al escuchar su respuesta me sentí decepcionada pero aun así corrí y lo abracé.

Kag: - Ten cuidado por favor Inuyasha. Sé feliz al lado de la persona que amas, si tú eres feliz yo también lo seré-. Lo dije al borde del llanto, pero debía ser fuerte.

Inu: - Kagome yo (o.o)… gracias por todo :) -

Kag: - No hay nada que agradecer. Sé libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo seguiré aquí ayudándote en lo que necesites ^-^ -.

Inu: - Kagome…-

Kag: - Apresúrate, que Kikyo te espera-

Dicho esto el me besó en la mejilla y se fue junto a la persona que ama, y yo solo lo vi irse.

Desde entonces Kikyo y Inuyasha estaban juntos más seguido, ahora no tenían por qué esconderse. Yo al principio me sentía triste, pero con el tiempo fui superando a Inuyasha poco a poco, hasta hoy. Actualmente yo ya no siento nada por Inuyasha más que una gran amistad.

Ahora tengo una decisión que tomar: ¿me voy a quedar en el Sengoku? Si lo pienso bien, yo ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí, además ahora tengo mas tiempo para dedicarme a la escuela y podría visitar a mis amigos de vez en cuando y mejorar mis poderes de sacerdotisa en mi tiempo libre. Así que eso hice, cuando cumplí 18 me convertí en una adulta madura, esa niña tonta se fue, pero siempre conserve mi sonrisa; estaba en mi segundo curso de medicina en la universidad, quiero ser doctora. También mejoré mucho con mis poderes, según Kaede y Kikyo soy al menos el doble de poderosa que antes.  
Ahora estoy de vacaciones pero mi familia se fue a visitar a una tía enferma, así que decidí visitar a mis amigos de la Era Feudal, pero para mi mala suerte Sango, Miroku, Kirara y Kohaku se fueron a su aldea para visitar las tumbas de su familia. Shippo se fue a entrenar para ser un mejor zorro-demonio y Kikyo fue a curar a unos enfermos a una aldea lejana, eso solo me deja a mí y a Inuyasha molestándome.

***~*~* FIN FLASHBACK*~*~***

.

.  
Desde que llegué se la pasa molestándome haciendo preguntas tontas, poniéndome apodos, peleando con Koga, va a mi época y a mi casa, pelea con Sesshomaru, pelea con…TODOS! Molesta a todos los humanos y kitsunes que se le ponen enfrente, se queja de la comida "picante" que hago y YO ya no lo soporto.

Inu: - BAKAgomeeeeee…- me llamó Inuyasha para molestar de nuevo.

Kag: - … (-_-) - «¬¬ _no le pienso responder_».

Inu: - Bakagomeeeee…-

Kag: - … (U-_-)-

Inu: - Bakagomeeeee… Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, KAGOMEEEEEEE!-

Kag: - ù.u ¿¡Qué quieres Inuyasha!?-

Inu: - Feh! Es tu culpa por no contestarme-

Kag: - ò_ó ¡ABA…-

Inu: - :$ ¡NOOOOO! ¡No, no, no, no, no! Ya, lo que te quería decir es que… (ò.ó) ¿¡Hasta cuándo vas a seguir ignorándome!?-

Kag: - Feh! ¬¬-

Inu: - ¬.¬ Kagome baka… ¿Así tratas a las personas que te gustan?-

Kag: - . ¡ABAJO!-

Inu: - (x_x) Auch…-

Kag: - :/ ¡Es la última vez que te lo digo! "YO -YA -NO -ESTOY -ENAMORADA -DE -TÍ" Además, Kikyo está contigo… ¡amala como se lo merece!-

Dicho esto me eché a caminar MUY enojada. No sé cuantas veces le he dicho que solo lo veo como un amigo, ¡pero no entiende!

Inu: - D: ¡Kagomeeeeeee!- escuché que me llamaba y sentía su presencia acercándose.

Kag: - ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡ABAJOOOOOOO! ¡Y ya no me sigas más Inuyasha! :/ -

Me eché a correr lo más rápido que pude y escondí mi presencia de él (uno de los trucos nuevos que aprendió :P ). No quería verle su cara de estúpido que siempre tiene.

Ésta siempre es mi rutina: Inuyasha me molesta, le doy un buen "Abajo" y me hecho a correr, me sigue y se disculpa, lo perdono y todo se repite al día siguiente. ¡Mi vida es aburrida! Además, no sé hasta cuando regresarán mis amigos, necesito algo que hacer…

Kag: - ¡Auch! :'( -

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hacia donde corría y me pegué con un árbol; al lado de éste había un pozo. Se parece al que normalmente uso para ir al futuro, pero éste es diferente; tiene un color rojizo y la madera está mucho más vieja. Miré a mí alrededor para saber dónde estoy pero no reconozco este lugar,… tampoco sé como regresar, no me fijé por dónde iba.

Kag: - D: ¡Estoy perdida!-

¿Qué haré ahora? ¬¬ No pienso llamar a Inuyasha, solo aumentaría su ego. «_Aunque hay algo se ese pozo que me llama la atención…_» Por alguna razón ese pozo no parecía uno normal, así que decidí acercarme para averiguar. Cuando estuve lo suficiente cerca pude sentir la presencia de 4 personas adentro. « _¿Qué hacen ahí dentro?_» No tiene sentido, ¿por qué están ahí?, ¿quienes están ahí? ¿Y si necesitan ayuda?

Kag: - :o ¿Holaaaaa? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Nada, no escuché ni un ruido, nada de nada. Pero sentí como las presencias se… ¿alejan? Sí, se alejan y a una gran velocidad. ¿Como es posible si están adentro de un pozo? Sin dudar ni un segundo salté adentro del pozo y una luz dorada me envolvió. Entonces entendí, éste pozo es un portal. Es como el pozo que me lleva a mi época, solo que no sé a donde me va a llevar éste.

.

POV. Inuyasha

(u.ú) ¡Odio que Kagome me haga ésto! Siempre se enoja conmigo y se va a no sé donde y tengo que seguirla para "disculparme". Eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora pero, lo extraño es que hace unos minutos podía olerla pero ahora… su aroma desapareció. No creo que haya ido a su época por que se fue corriendo hacia otra dirección. « :/ _Tendré que seguir su olor para ver hasta donde llega_». Así que empecé a olfatear el suelo, había muchos aromas pero pude identificar el de Kagome y empecé a seguirlo. Lo seguí durante un buen rato hasta llegar a un pozo y su olor desaparecía ahí, como si se hubiera… ido al ¿otro lado del pozo?

Inu: - No, eso es imposible. El único pozo capaz de hacer eso es el que lleva a su época…-

«_Entonces,… ¿dónde está?_»

Kik: - Inuyasha…- una voz femenil me llamó.

Inu: - ¿Kagome? O.o… ¡Ah! Hola Kikyo… ('-'U)- ¡había confundido a Kikyo con Kagome! «_Espero que no me odie_ D: »

Kik: - Hola Inuyasha, dime ¿que haces aquí? :o -

Inu: - o_oU Yo buscaba a…-

Kik: - ¿A Kagome? ¬.¬ -

Inu: - O.O No, yo…-

Kik: - (-_-) Por favor Inuyasha… ¿crees que no me doy cuenta de que aún sientes algo por ella?-

Inu: - ('-') Yo…-

Kik: - :( ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta cuando la miras?- Salieron un par de lágrimas de sus ojos. - :'( ¡Tus ojos toman un brillo y te pones muy feliz! No me haces caso, siempre la sigues a donde quiera que vaya y disfrutas más de su compañía que de la mía.-

Inu: - …-

Me dejó sin palabras, porque ella tenía razón. Desde que Kagome dejó de interesarse en mí, yo me empecé a interesarme en ella, «_como dice el dicho, "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde". Y yo perdí su amor_.»

Haría lo que fuera para que ella se quedara a mi lado, pero la promesa que le hice a Kikyo no me lo permite. Si la quiero, pero yo amo a Kagome.

Kik: - Sé que la amas Inuyasha. La amas más que a mí :'( -

Tal vez ame a Kagome, pero nunca permitiré que Kikyo llore por mi culpa. Así que la abracé lo más fuerte que pude.

Inu: - No llores mas.-

Kik: - :'o Inu…yasha-

Inu: - Vamos a casa :) -

Kik: - Sí, Inu :') -

Por el momento me iría con Kikyo a casa e iré a buscar a Kagome más tarde. Además los muchachos llegan hoy y tendré que quedarme a recibirlos. Ya que lleguen le pediré ayuda a Miroku para buscar a Kagome,…tal vez le diga a Sango. Solo espero que Kagome no se lastime, aunque ha mejorado mucho con sus habilidades y puede defenderse sola no puedo evitar preocuparme.


	2. Chapter 2: ¡Sesshomaru!

**Al Otro Lado del Pozo  
**  
En el Cap anterior:

_"Sin dudar ni un segundo salté adentro del pozo y una luz dorada me envolvió. Entonces entendí, éste pozo es un portal."  
_  
OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo

**Cap 2: ¡Sesshomaru!**

POV. Kagome

Esa luz dorada desapareció en cuanto toqué el suelo, yo seguía adentro del pozo. Arriba de mí se veían las ramas de algunos árboles y el cielo; es como medio día. «_Eso significa que el pozo está en un bosque :J , me pregunto… ¿cómo será afuera?»._ Estaba ansiosa por salir, pero no sin antes asegurarme de que no había peligro. Cerré mis ojos y extendí mi aura para poder detectar las presencias de quienes estuvieran a mi alrededor; no había nadie excepto esas cuatro personas,… que se seguían alejando a una gran velocidad comparable a la de Inuyasha y a la mía (jejejejejeje ahora Kagome es más rápida xD), _«me pregunto si aquí también hay demonios :o ». _

Empecé a salir del pozo, mientras salía me di cuenta de que ya no tenía la misma ropa, antes tenía un pequeño vestido blanco con unos zapatos negros; ahora tenía una playera verde con una pequeña luna morada como la de Sessh. en el lado derecho de ésta, también tenía un short negro con Tamasaiga (según el traductor de Google significa Colmillo del Alma ^·^) a un costado, sandalias negras (como las que usa Naruto), guantes negros sin dedos, mangas a parte negras en el antebrazo, me sentía ligeramente más joven y unas terribles ganas de… jugar y molestar. Traté de controlarme, pero me era imposible, _«bueno, ya arreglaré eso después»._ Y terminé de subir.

La vista afuera del pozo era hermosa: el pozo está en medio de un pequeño claro, con pasto verde con pequeñas flores de todos los colores, el Sol brillaba arriba de mí con todo su esplendor, una pequeña brisa traviesa jugaba con mis cabellos despeinándolos todos, alrededor está lleno de grandes árboles y cerca había un lago con una cascada con agua cristalina.

Kag: - (¯·¯) ¡Síp!, definitivamente estoy en otro mundo, pero… y ahora, ¿qué hago (/o\) ?-

Si me quedo aquí me pueden atacar o ¡puedo perderme más de lo que ya estoy! _« (T-T) Claro, si eso es posible D:_ ».

¿?: - *ruido* - *ruido* - (imaginen el ruidito que suena cuando saltas de árbol en árbol)

Escuché un ruido de unos árboles. ¡Qué tonta soy! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta de que las presencias de hace un rato venían hacia mí? Quería salir corriendo de regreso al pozo pero no podía moverme, ¡estaba paralizada D: !

Kag: - :S ¿Ho-hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?-

Nadie me respondió. Tal vez esas personas puedan ayudarme, pero si fueran peligrosas tendría que atacar. _« ¡Qué bueno que traje a Tamasaiga! :J _».

En estos tres años no sólo mejoré con mis poderes de miko y con el arco, sino que me volví tan ágil como un youkai y aprendí artes marciales y a manejar espadas. Es muy útil y cómodo y aprendí del mejor demonio: Sesshomaru-sama.

.  
.

***~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~***

Después de hablar con Inuyasha para que fuera libre de estar con Kikyo, ella se unió a nuestro grupo. Yo todavía no superaba a Inuyasha y aun seguía enamorada de él. Estaba muy sensible, pero decidida a superarlo, claro que no me esperaba verlos basándose; ese tierno beso lleno de amor me rompió lo que me quedaba de mi ya destruido corazón y no pude aguantarlo. Salí corriendo mientras lloraba y me adentraba al oscuro bosque, no quería que me vieran llorar, no quería que vieran lo débil que soy.

Corrí varios minutos y cuando me sentí lo suficientemente lejos, me senté en las raíces de un árbol y lloré. Mi estado actual es patético, ¡vamos! No puedo estar así PARA SIEMPRE. «_La vida continúa Kagome, ¡sé fuerte! :'J_ »

Lloré amargamente por un rato y sin darme cuenta se hizo muy tarde y ya había oscurecido, _« :'o Creo que ya es hora de regresar con los muchachos_». Pero tenía un mal presentimiento y entonces lo sentí. Estaba muy triste como para notar a tiempo que un youkai se acercaba a mí. El miedo me invadió, ¿que podría hacer una débil, tonta e indefensa miko contra un youkai?

¿?: - Miko, ¿qué haces aquí? -

Kag: - ¿Se-sesshomaru? ¿Por qué estás aquí? :o -

Sessh: - (·_·) Eso no te importa miko. Ahora responda antes de que te mate, (ù.u) ¿Qué haces AQUÍ?-

Kag: - (/) ¡E-eso no te impo-porta!-

Me miró un buen rato hasta que por fin habló.

Sessh: - (O.o) ¿Estás llorando miko?-

No sé exactamente por qué pero me sonrojé a más no poder _«¿cómo pudo saberlo? Daaaaa, tal vez porque puede oler tus lágrimas ¬¬ ¡piensa Kagome_!»

Kag: - [o/o] ¡Yo… no…!-

Por primera vez en la vida ví sonreír al Gran Daiyoukai Sesshomaru Taisho, aunque fuera una sonrisa burlona.

Sessh: - :J Tsk, patético. No me importan tus problemas pero, llorar por el inútil de Inuyasha NO VALE LA PENA-.

Kag: - ¬¬ Eso ya lo sé, pero…-

Sessh: - (ò_o) Pero estás "enamorada". Y aunque quisieras separarte de él no podrías porque no puedes valerte por ti misma. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres débil. No puedes defenderte y siempre tienes que ser salvada por alguien, eres blanco fácil, no sabes usar armas más que tu arco y tus poderes de miko son PA-TÉ-TI-COS.-

Kag: - ¡Ya basta! D: Ya sé que soy débil y torpe, ¡pero no puedo ser más fuerte! Yo… no sé como .-

Sessh: - (-_-) Escúchame bien miko. Yo puedo entrenarte si tú quieres, pero te advierto que no será fácil.-

«_ (O.O) ¿¡Qué se supone que debo se contestar!?_» Sesshomaru me da miedo, MUCHO miedo, pero es cierto que es fuerte y tal vez esta sea mi única oportunidad de tener un BUEN entrenamiento. Además, si estoy decidida a olvidar a Inuyasha tengo que aprender a defenderme y luchar por mi misma.

Kag: - :D ¡Hai, Sesshomaru!-

Sessh: - (-_-) A partir de ahora me llamarás "Sesshomaru- SAMA", que no se te olvide. Te veo aquí mañana antes del amanecer. ¡Se puntual!-

Sesshomaru se alejó elegantemente, «(r.r) Típico de un _Lord_» y yo me reuní con los muchachos cuando lo perdí de vista. Cuando llegué les avisé que a partir de ahora entrenaría con Sesshomaru, bueno tal vez no fue muy buena idea decirles porque a InuYasha casi le da un infarto, Sango y Shippo casi se desmayan y Miroku se atragantó con su ramen (es que estaban cenando ;D) por la sorpresa y casi se ahoga.

Ship/San/Mir/Inu: -¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEÉÉÉ D: !?-

Inu: -¡ESTÁS LOCA! :o -

Ship: - ¿¡POR QUÉ!? :'(-

San: - (/o\) ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-

Mir: - *w* Sanguitoooo…- (-.-) Miroku le había vuelto a tocar las pompis a Sango.

San: - *plaf* (cachetada) ¡(ò.ó) MONJE LIBIDINOSO! ¡Ahora no es el momento para esto, que no ve que Kagome se quiere ir con Sesshomaru (ù.u)!-

Mir: - ('·')\ ¡Oh, es cierto! (Sobándose donde recibió la cachetada)-

Inu/Ship/San: - (-_-) Este monje…-

Kag: - ('-'U) Ejém… chicos, yo ya lo he decidido y solo quería avisarles. Por favor, respeten mis decisiones.-

Inu: - :O ¿Kagome estás loca? ¿Có…-

Kag: - (ù.u) ¡ABAJO!-

Inu: - (x_x) Aiiiii… Pe-pero…-

Kag: - (ù.ú) ¡ABAJO!-

Nadie me molestó más, ni siquiera Inuyasha, al parecer habían respetado mi decisión. A la única que le conté todos los detalles y mis razones fue a Sango, y aunque no estaba muy convencida me deseó suerte. A la mañana siguiente me desperté temprano, me despedí de todos y me encaminé al bosque a esperar a mi nuevo "sensei".

Continuará…

**¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a las personas que se molestaron el leer mi fic y dejar un review o un comentario o… algo, jajaja me ayudaron a levantarme los animos para seguir escribiendo esta historia, porque es mi primer fic y soy una novata en todo esto y no sabia si seguir o no…. en fin, gracias chicos.**

**Dejen un comentario o un review, ¿les gusto? ¿no les gusto? Por cierto, ¿con quien les gustaría que se quedara Kagome? Ustedes deciden!**

**Jaja hasta la proxima!**

**xD_LOL_xD**


	3. Chapter 3: ¡Hanyou!

Al Otro Lado del Pozo

En el Cap anterior:

_Sessh: - (-_-) Escúchame bien miko. Yo puedo entrenarte si tú quieres, pero te advierto que no será fácil.-_

Kag: - :J ¡Hai, Sesshomaru!-

Sessh: - (-_-) A partir de ahora me llamarás "Sesshomaru- SAMA", que no se te olvide. Te veo aquí mañana antes del amanecer. ¡Se puntual!-

OoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOo

Cap 3: ¡Hanyou!

***~*~*SIGUE FLASHBACK*~*~***

Cuando lo encontré, Sesshomaru me llevó a su castillo en las Tierras del Oeste para que el entrenamiento fuera "más efectivo", ¡su palacio era ENOOOOORME! Después de dar un recorrido por el palacio entendí que me trajo aquí por sus jardines, los cuales eran específicamente para entrenamiento,… además de que me pondría a (-.-) correr por todo el castillo.

¡Oh Kami, el entrenamiento sí que era difícil! Me puso a hacer mil y un ejercicios y casi nunca me daba descansos. Hacía 1000 (literalmente) abdominales y lagartijas, cargaba el doble de mi peso en rocas sobre mi espalda, corría más de 15 kilómetros diarios, combatía contra guerreros youkais sola cuerpo a cuerpo; practicaba con espadas contra Sessh. «_Aunque claro, siempre perdía»_ Además que me obligaron a aprender judo y kendo. ¡Todo eso lo hice diario durante 2 años!, además de que durante 5 meses me asignaron como segunda comandante a un escuadrón youkai de vigilancia de Las Tierras del Oeste.

Una vez tuve un accidente. Había ido a tener un combate con el mejor guerrero youkai, que era mi superior, el general de mi escuadrón,… y el duelo no salió muy bien que digamos. Éste me tomó desprevenida en uno de sus ataques y me atravesó uno de mis pulmones con su espada. El dolor era insoportable, no podía respirar (obvio :P), tosía sangre, todo me daba vueltas, mis piernas me fallaron y perdí el equilibrio y es lo único que recuerdo antes de desmayarme.

Al día siguiente desperté en la habitación en la que siempre me quedaba, ¿cómo era eso posible si debí haber muerto? Lo más importante: ¿cómo seguía respirando (õ.o)? Se supone que ya no tengo un pulmón. _«A lo mejor ya estoy muerta y soy un :D 'fantaaaaaaasma'»_. Más animada me paré de mi cama y empecé a caminar por mi cuarto.

Kag: - ~('o'~) ¡Boo! -.

Me sentía como nueva, como si nunca hubiera recibido un rasguño.

Kag: - ¡Jo! Kami, ¡estar muerta sí que se siente bien (~^·^)~! .-

¿?: - Miko, (O.o?) ¿Qué haces?-

Kag: - D: ¡KYAAAAAAA! ¡¿Sesshomaru-sama?!(O.O) ¿Puede ver fantasmas?-

Sessh: - (-.-)U ¿Fantasmas? ¿Miko de qué hablas?-

Kag: -Sí fantasmas, ¡yo morí ayer! :o -.

Sessh: (-.-)U ¿Muerta?-

Kag: - (._.)U ¿No-no estoy mu-muerta?-

Sessh: -No. (-_-) -

Kag: -¡Pero ayer me atravesaron un pulmón! \(õ.o)/-

Sessh: - ¬.¬ Tsk. Tuve que darte de mi sangre para que sobrevivieras. Ahora eres una hanyou-.

Kag: -(O.O) Sí, debo estar muerta. ¿Así es el cielo? A lo mejor estoy en coma y esto es un sueño.-

Sessh: (ù.ú) ¡Deja de decir estupideces de una buena vez!-

Kag: -(o.o)…-

Sessh: -Inuyasha y yo nos podemos curar más rápido que los humanos gracias a nuestra sangre demoniaca. Pudiste sobrevivir gracias a la sangre mía que te dí y a tus poderes de miko-.

Kag: -¿Entonces ahora soy como Inuyasha? Una hanyou… ¡una INU-HANYOU! xD -

Sessh: (r_r) Seeeee… algo así. Eso te va a ayudar a ser más ágil durante tu entrenamiento.-

Kag: -¡Sugoi! *w* ¡Tendré el cabello plateado y garras! ¡OOOOH SIIIÍ!.WOOOOOO-HOOO… ¡Seguramente tengo orejas de perro y ojos dorados!-

Sessh: - Seguro :/…, si tú lo dices…-

Corrí lo más rápido al primer espejo que tuve enfrente y me llevé una GRAN SORPRESA al ver que cambié en :D… ¬¬ ¡nada! Seguía exactamente igual. Lo único, ÚNICO diferente es que mi cabello creció hasta mi cintura, en lo demás sigo igual. _«(e.e) ¡No cambié en nada! ¿Se supone que soy una hanyou?»_ Miré a Sesshomaru como si le pidiera una explicación.

Sessh: -Yo dije: "algo así", nunca dije que ibas a ser como Inuyasha -.

Me decepcioné bastante por no tener casi cambios, pero seguía viva y eso era más que suficiente.

Seguí entrenando con Sesshomaru y noté que ahora no me cansaba tan rápido como antes, de hecho ahora tenía las mismas habilidades que Inuyasha (correr rápido, saltar muuuy alto, etc). Claro que mi sangre demoniaca despertaba de vez en cuando, mis ojos se ponían rojos y no tenía control de mi misma, pero aprendí a controlarla y mantenerme en forma humana todo el tiempo gracias a mis habilidades de miko, así que eso no fue un problema. Otro cambio es que cada luna llena mi apariencia cambiaba, y mis poderes miko se iban. Mi cabello se hacía de color plateado, mis ojos cambiaban a dorado, mis garras, orejitas y una luna creciente morada en mi frente aparecían y mi fuerza aumentaba. Me veía taaan diferente :D, parecía como un demonio completo.

Mi entrenamiento terminó cuando vencí a Sesshomaru en una batalla, me costó mucho trabajo pero gracias a mi esfuerzo conseguí derrotarlo. Sesshomaru logró que Totosai me forjara mi propia espada por completar mi entrenamiento _«¬¬ me sacaron un colmillo para eso»_. Es una espada que se transforma (como la de Inu). De forma simple se llama Tamasaiga y es una espada común y corriente, no muy pequeña, el mango y la funda son de color azul, y sirve para purificar almas demoniacas e impuras. Pero transformada se llama Kami no Kiba (Colmillo de Dios), aumenta de tamaño hasta llegar a mi estatura, es tan larga que la tengo que cargar en mi espalda, y la utilizo para tratar a enemigos fuertes. Es MUUUUY poderosa gracias a mis poderes de miko.

Durante este tiempo con Sesshomaru cumplí mi objetivo de ya no estar enamorada de Inuyasha, ¡Y LO LOGRÉ! \(^-^)/. De hecho hice un baile épico para celebrar :D

(/'-')/ \('-'\) (~'-')~ ~('-'~) ~(¯^¯)~

Mi despedida de Sesshomaru fue difícil, al recibir sangre de él yo lo consideraba como a mi propio hermano, además de que en esos 2 años le había tomado mucho cariño. Pero nuestros caminos tomaban diferentes rumbos y difícilmente nos volveríamos a ver. Siempre le estaré agradecida por TODO lo que hizo por mí.

***~*~* FIN FLASHBACK*~*~***

.

.  
Continuará…

_Aquí termina el capítulo, comenten ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gustó? Si quieren que cambie algo o tienen una sugerencia ¡comenten! También voten *Kagome/?  
Puede ser un personaje que todavía no sale…_

Y a todas las personas que dejaron un review, pero en especial a _**'lem0n-chan**__', __**'Tsuyu. M. Otaku**__', __**'Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay'**__, __**'Anita onee-chan**__', __**'mia-san'**__ y '__**lunaazabache**__': ¡Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo! Me hicieron el día! ^·^ Me alegra que les haya gustado y tomaré en cuenta sus sugerencias porque la verdad no sé con quién debería quedarse Kagome, creo que haré el Naru/Kag… tal vez (:_

Respondiendo a tu pregunta _**lunaazabache**__: no había pensado en hacer un Sesshome, porque aunque a mí me gusta esa pareja y por mucho que adore a Sesshomaru ya no creo que salga en la historia. Y sí, Kagome se hizo más joven :3_

_**lem0n-chan**__: Me encanta tu entusiasmo por el NaruKag, jajajajajajaja lo tomaré muy en cuenta!_

Eso es todo, hasta la próxima.

xD_LOL_xD  
  
**Votación de parejas 3:**

Naru/Kag:3  
Sasu/Kag:4  
Kiba/Kag: 1  
Triángulo amoroso: 1


End file.
